Usually the game machines are mostly played via coins. Customers have to exchange bill for coin for playing game at a counter, resulting in manpower wasting. Therefore, an automatic coin dispenser is designed to automatically dispense and count the coins one by one. Presently a coin-dispensing machine utilizing a carrying disk to dispense coins is disclosed in EP Patent No. 1,020,818 entitled “coin returning device for coin actuated machines”. A carrying disk is disposed on a machine frame, a coin-collecting hopper is disposed in the front of the carrying disk for collecting and storing the coins before dispensing coins. Also a guide arm and a coin-extraction trip are connected to the machine frame near to the outlet. A plurality of radical retractable pallets are installed in the carrying disk. When the carrying disk rotates, the coins may fall into the place between two adjacent retractable pallets on the carrying disk and are driven to move one by one. When one of the retractable pallets reaches the guide arm, the front elastic trapdoor will be pressed down by the guide arm and then to hide inside the carrying disk. At the same time, the back elastic trapdoor will push the coin to move away from the carrying disk, and the coin is guided by the guide arm and ejected by the coin-extraction trip from coin outlet. The retractable pallets easily cause elastic fatigue and incompliant retraction after a long time of the rotary operation, resulting in the problems of unable to push the coin or coin jam, even more seriously the whole carrying disk and power unit will be broken.